


【超蝙】網路上都這樣說 (PWP/孕期僕累/Mpreg慎入)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 超蝙の嘉明宇宙 [1]
Category: DC N52, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 不要care什麼背景，總之老爺懷孕了，這是發生在孕期中的一個小插曲。可以套用N52超蝙的外表(來自擼)，是年輕的準爸爸們。





	【超蝙】網路上都這樣說 (PWP/孕期僕累/Mpreg慎入)

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自這篇文章，網路上的傳言真是無奇不有呢www  
> https://www.thenewslens.com/article/115187?fbclid=IwAR2quq3YSzVNPeyX5jvN07_GlKkU_QmdpwzQ4dxtbZvbcFu6aD-uBiRUEh4

他懷孕二十周的丈夫正在騎他。

克拉克忍不住摸上那噴張的股四頭肌，感受對方在自己陰莖上下起伏的脈動。

 

男人的身體微微傾斜向後，左手撐住伴侶彎起的膝蓋，另一隻手則小心翼翼的扶著肚子。

過了一半的孕期並不能阻止蝙蝠俠做任何他想做的事，包括適切使用氪星愛人天賦異稟的每個部位。

後傾的角度使得那根陰莖恰恰好在每次進出時都會擦過前列腺，輕巧的蹭過宮口後又徐徐退出，上頭盤根錯節的突出血管則能很好的按摩著飢渴肉壁。  
布魯斯粗魯的撥開對方試圖替自己手淫的大掌，他還不想那麼快結束。

或許是孕期更加敏感的緣故，才騎沒多久，他身前同樣尺寸不容小覷的性器已經徹底膨脹，堅挺的指著肚臍，騎到正爽時還會伴隨騷蕩的呻吟滴下幾股曖昧黏液。

於是那隻手轉而撫摸起自己的大腿。那雙足以絞殺地球上絕多數生物的大腿，此時正賣力撐起主人和寶寶的重量，為愛侶間的激情服務。

 

克拉克實在忍不住想去逗弄那根在自己眼前彈跳的陰莖，他記得那上頭的每一寸紋路，每條血管，每個暗藏著敏感點的皺褶。

發紅的龜頭被前液弄得黏呼呼亮晶晶的，看上去十分美味。

最佳偵探大抵是看出了愛人的心思，索性放開起初扶住腹部的右手，伸出去與之十指相扣。

 

布魯斯順應著這個動作改為前傾角度，被情慾醺開的藍眼睛直勾勾望著身下人。

"來呀，跟寶寶打聲招呼。用你的大~棒~棒~"

 

小鎮男孩還沒來得及反應，便又差點被對方靈巧的上下盤旋動作逼瘋。

抽搐的將要發射的陰莖抵上一坨異常柔軟的組織，隨著布魯斯搖擺胯部的頻率，龜頭被那綿密而難以形容的觸感遍遍摩搓著。

超人感覺自己已經撐不了多久。

 

他用空蕩的那隻手抓起對方也瀕臨臨界點的性器，大力搓揉，時不時特別關照敏感的頂端和冠狀溝。

沒幾下布魯斯就吼著射了自己一肚子精液，後方緊實的小穴也不由自主抽搐著。

隨著對方每射出一股，那肉壁便用力夾緊好幾下，從克拉克的角度甚至可以清楚看見臀大肌的顫抖。

幾乎伴隨著愛人高潮的瞬間，小鎮男孩也硬生生被夾了出來。

 

似乎因為還沒有盡興便提前結束的關係，布魯斯耍著小脾氣，逕自抬起身子，任由還沒軟掉的陰莖滑出，一大坨白濁就這樣滴落克拉克腹部。啪搭一聲，氪星人徹頭徹尾的體驗一回自己的精液有多黏稠。

待體內蛋白基本上都排除乾淨後，布魯斯舒了口氣，隨意地翻身滾落至自己舒服的床鋪。

他隨手滑了滑對方腹部上的一片狼藉，惡作劇般將混有兩人體液的黏稠抹在克拉克頰邊。

小鎮男孩只得無奈看著自己任性的丈夫，任由他小貓似的舔走那一片髒汙。

 

"幹嘛 ? 你知道這些理論上都是無菌的吧 ? "

對方毫不在乎的說。

 

只是畫面仍舊很衝擊呢。克拉克只敢想想，不敢講。

 

當然，也不是說小鎮男孩有任何怨言。

當那雙作怪的腳一直試圖用指頭挑起自己蛋蛋時(沒錯，布魯西寶貝花招真的很多)，他知道是時候來第二輪了。

 

克拉克翻身將對方壓制在下，小心翼翼避免傷著兩人的寶寶，架起那雙長腿，直驅而入。

仍溼答答暖烘烘的肉洞無須任何準備，很輕易地就容納了那頭巨物。

像是生來就該挨操一樣。克拉克想，因著這個念頭而更加興奮。

 

即便沒辦法捅到底，但視覺上帶來的刺激已然足夠。他的愛人雙腳大敞的接納自己，上頭漂亮隆起的腹部裡承載著兩人的孩子。

來到孕期中後階段，布魯斯的胸脯已變得更加豐滿，以往結實的胸肌底下逐漸被脂肪組織與增生的乳腺填塞，拱出了美麗的弧度。

克拉克俯下身，搶先他們的寶寶一步，品嘗那對乳房。

 

他細細舔過棕褐色乳暈上的小突起，感受對方內壁因性喚起而陣陣收縮。上頭微微發硬的果實只是用舌尖輕掃一下便敏感到不行。

布魯斯雙手無措的揪著自己捲髮，不知是要推拒抑或更深的將胸脯送上。

 

第二次相比於適才節奏已然輕緩許多，但情慾仍隨著兩人如坐船中的擺盪緩緩攀升。

當愛人已先一步釋放，而克拉克也即將到達頂點時，他將自己抽了出來，擼動著噴灑的對方隆起的腹部之上。

布魯斯嘖了一聲，權當是幼稚傢伙的小心眼報復。

 

沒想到對方竟仔仔細細的，將那一大灘白濁抹勻，不放過任何一片肌理。現在布魯斯的肚子上滿滿的裹了一層外星精液。

 

"克拉克 ! "

 

"聽說老公的精液擦肚皮可以防止妊娠紋呦~"

 

"......滾 ! "

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 夫夫情趣爾等凡人豈能領悟。


End file.
